Reminiscence
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Oscar and Kieran, old and retired, reflect upon their lives and friendship together. Oneshot, not OscarxKieran.


**Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything for Fire Emblem. Anyway, here this is, and I'm going to start off saying that this is NOT yaoi KieranxOscar so as to deter anyone looking/attract anyone not looking for a fic regarding this pairing. That said, this might be a tougher read, as I used a lot of commas and dependent clauses with variations in length. Sorry if that makes it difficult for anyone. Well, please review, and enjoy! **

There was a crack in that step, about the length of a dagger from the side. Two steps below that step was a crumb, probably from a loaf of bread. There was a small grey pebble on the step below that, roughly in the center. Three steps below that, there was a patch of discolor, possibly caused by a child's stomach discomfort. On the other hand, unsettling of the stomach was also something that came with old age.

Oscar chuckled to himself as he sat down on the stone staircase of Castle Melior, his bones creaking with the effort, leaning on his cane for support. These were things he barely would have paid the slightest attention to in his youth, yet, now, in the twilight of his life, everything seemed to amuse him, for perhaps he had seen so many outlandish things and events through the years that even the most mundane of things held some appeal to him. He noticed everything and was able to appreciate it, for now he was unable to simply speed past them in pursuit of another goal, as indeed, he had no goals to accomplish. To most his existence would seem a boring, dreary one, but he was able to make the most of it.

Far below, the city marketplace was abuzz with the normal hustle and bustle of the closing hours. Shopkeepers yelled at parents to buy their wares, parents yelled at children to settle down, and children yelled at each other in their frolicking about. He smiled, as this peaceful scene was testament to the fact that all was well in the land, something he had gone to immense lengths to uphold in his lifetime. The screams of pain, the cries of agony, they seemed like a faraway dream when such a happy town was right in front of him.

As he got up, rested enough to continue his trek down the long flight of stairs, he thought about visiting by the market to pick up something for an anniversary gift for Boyd and Mist, but decided against it. He had no energy to, and even if he did, by the time he arrived at the craftsmen's district, the shops would all be closed. He would have Rolf take him another day, but not this one. It must be nice, Oscar thought, to be married for so long, to have someone to turn to in any of your troubles.

A toothless shopkeeper waved at him as he turned to the side street, grinning. "Hey, grandpa! Fancy an apple?" he yelled, tossing up a bright red apple and catching it perfectly on its return downwards. "Half off for a kind old man like yourself!" The man winked, and raised an eyebrow as he noticed the multitude of medals and badges on Oscar's scarf. "And another half off for a veteran of the royal army! What do you say, eh?"

Oscar reached into his valuables pouch, feeling around the cracked and faded leather for the money needed. He could feel the jingling of a few silvers together in his rough, callused hands, and drew one out, flicking it in the merchant's direction, who caught it in his fat fingers with a flourishing bow, waving his hand proudly over his stock. "Thank you kindly, sir! Go ahead and take your pick!"

He walked over slowly, his cane making a dull thud on contact against the dusty ground each time he took a wobbly step. After contemplating on the selection, he picked up a bright yellow one sitting neatly on the top and rubbed it on his shirt. The merchant beamed, puffing himself up and placing his fists on his hips. "Good eye, sir, and good day!" The man turned around and bent over to carry some crates over to a waiting wagon as Oscar raised his hand shakily and took a bite. The juices and rich flavors flowed over his tongue, causing him to blink in surprise. He took another bite as he turned to leave, but his attention was drawn by a yell from behind.

A boy was running in his direction, his dirty, unkempt hair flowing behind him as he clutched what appeared to be a wallet to his heart, tearing through the crowd recklessly in a desperate grab for freedom. Behind him a red-haired- well, if you could call three hairs a full head- man was yelling and waving his arms, one in which he held a cane, which he then threw. It whistled through the air with deadly speed and accuracy, missing the boy's feet by centimeters. Startled, he turned his head, allowing Oscar to casually stick out his own cane as he took yet another bite, which the boy ran into and promptly fell to the ground as a direct result, spilling coins everywhere.

Oscar bent down and began collecting the money up as the boy fearfully curled up next to a stall, cowering and covering his head, most likely anticipating a beating. The man came up as quickly as he could, which, admittedly, was not very fast at all, and began to berate the boy loudly, but Oscar stopped him and handed him his wallet. "Here, friend, all of your money is still inside this pouch. Let the boy go, violence should be avoided when it is not needed, don't you agree?"

The other man grunted as he took the pouch and stood back as Oscar turned to the boy, drawing another coin out of his own pouch. "I'm not going to ask why you stole his purse, but don't do it again." He opened the boy's hand, placed the coin inside, and closed his fingers tightly around it. "Take this silver and run along now. If this happens again, I won't be so lenient," Oscar said with a smile. The boy looked at him wide-eyed, blushed, nodded, and took off into the dark alleyways.

The man came forward to help Oscar up, but took his hand back suddenly and jumped back in surprise, pointing his shaking finger accusingly at him. "Y-You!" he exclaimed. "Oscar! I'd recognize those green hairs anywhere! What are you doing here?!"

Shaking his head, he groaned inwardly. Yes, this man was more-or-less a friend, but he could be amazingly loud and annoying, and it looked as if that fact hadn't changed in the twenty or so years they had seen each other. "Hello to you too, Kieran."

Kieran instantly got up in Oscar's face, leering at him with narrowed eyes. "Just because we haven't seen each other in years doesn't mean I shall allow you to get smart with me! What were you thinking, transferring to platoon two?! You know that we were, are, and ever shall be rivals!"

"I had no choice in it. General Geoffrey had requested I transfer because that particular division was having both internal affairs and was the only free platoon able to assist Ike in his battles against the aborigines of New Crimea. Being a skilled warrior, I was chosen to spearhead the campaign, as General Renning had just passed away. Surely you remember that? Anyway, after the success of the initial campaign, I had to stay and help with colonization and clean-up, and then Second Platoon had grown so loyal to me I had no choice but to become their new captain. I meant no offense to you, and am terribly sorry if I had caused you any trouble by doing so."

Crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side, Kieran thought for a few moments, then sighed and gave a reluctant smile. "Always the one to give the perfect answer, aren't you?" He clapped Oscar on the back. "Ah, well. It's of no importance. How've you been?" At saying this, Kieran twitched a bit, as if merely saying that out of common courtesy, for of course, being himself, he was itching to challenge Oscar to a contest of some sort, but at least he now had that courtesy at all.

Oscar smiled at this, for it was nice to see that one of his closest companions through the years had not changed in the slightest. "Fine, I suppose. Age is getting to me, it's become rather painful to walk up the steps to the Castle every week, even if it's to pay a visit to Queen Elincia and General Geoffrey and Lady Lucia and everyone. But it's nice, slowing down like this, appreciating the simple things in life. Know what I mean? Well, no, I suppose you don't."

Starting, Kieran was about to respond, but caught on and narrowed his eyes at Oscar. "Was that supposed to be an insult…?"

"No."

"Well, that was blunt."

"Well then, how've you been holding up?"

Kieran took a small step back to think, his foot making a small impression in the dust. "Same as you, though I don't think I'm taking it so well," he replied at last. "It's just so aggravating, having my youth slip away like this. I feel like a useless old sack, everything's being done for me, all my positions and duties have been replaced, and by extension, there's nothing to do. And can you believe it? The other day in the square a particularly rude boy approached me for directions and called me baldy!"

Holding up his hand to his mouth, Oscar tried furiously to keep his laughter in control and unheard. "That's… Unfortunate," he said, nearly snorting. "I suppose you let him have it?"

Kieran closed his eyes and shrugged with a smile. "Well, being the gentleman that I am, I merely called over his mother and held her to the oath that she'd give him at least twenty-odd spankings once they returned home."

Oscar grinned. "The perfect gentleman, huh?"

Opening one eye, Kieran glared at him. "Don't you dare judge me."

Oscar smiled. "Too late, old friend."


End file.
